


Touché

by Nomiliy



Series: Cirque du Drabble [5]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomiliy/pseuds/Nomiliy
Summary: Being Lord of the Vampaneze is tiring work. Luckily, Darren knows just the trick...
Relationships: Steve Leonard/Darren Shan
Series: Cirque du Drabble [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Touché

**Author's Note:**

> "Touché" is used to acknowledge a hit in fencing or the success or appropriateness of an argument, an accusation, or a witty point. It translates literally as "to touch" from French to English.

“Why am I the only person who can fucking _read?!”_

“Excuse me,” Darren quipped by Steve’s desk, “I’m better read than you.”

Steve smirked at his husband without looking up from his papers. 

“It’s midday, you know,” Darren drawled, “Gannen, Larten, Darius—all asleep...” He settled on the edge of Steve’s desk, his night robes riding up a pale thigh. 

Steve glanced up from his work. “What you doing there, love?”

Deft fingers pushed the papers out of sight and Darren’s round arse slid towards the center. Thick thighs parted in invitation atop the wood, revealing _nothing_ beneath. 

“Distracting you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might just have to write a longer fic about, well, what happens _next_ for lucky Steve here ;3


End file.
